


My Kitten [Bertholdt x Neko!Reader]

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back up for my DA account, I hope you enjoy reading~ </p><p>Comments and feedback are always appreciated! ^U^</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Kitten [Bertholdt x Neko!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Back up for my DA account, I hope you enjoy reading~ 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! ^U^

Feeling a shift in the bed, you let out a small mewl as you snuggled further into the warmth that surrounded you, rubbing your cheeks against Bertholdt’s chest.

The bed shook mildly as a soft chuckle resonated in the room. “I have to get up, [Name].”

Pouting, you let out a whimper of protest as Bertholdt gently lifted you up slightly to put a pillow under your head. 

Huffing at the lack of warmth, you opened your large eyes and watched as Bertholdt left the room to take a shower. 

Go back to sleep? Or wake up to eat? Both were equally appealing to you as you mulled over choices. A low grumbling sound emitted from your stomach determined what you were going to do, as you flipped off the covers and made your way to wash up.

When you returned to the room, Bertholdt was standing in the middle of the room, in his grey shirt and white pants, putting on his harness. 

“Decided to wake up to eat today?” He mused when he glanced up and saw you. Sticking your tongue out at him childishly, you walked past him and sat back down on the bed while he finished getting ready for the day.

You had been excused from training for two weeks due to your current… condition, courtesy of the Commander himself when he saw your plight. Hanji had recently been working on a potion that enabled people to turn into Titans at will for a short time. And about a week ago, she forced convinced you to try the potion since no one else was around to do it. 

You passed out after drinking the vial of brightly colored concoction. 

When you came to, you were astonished to find that you had a long furry tail and an extra pair of ears atop your head. Big fluffy ears

Thus you were stuck, half cat and half human, but 100% cute for two weeks. As your boyfriend, Bertholdt was allowed to skip his chores to take care of you, but still had to go for training. 

The other girls would squeal about how cute you were, and you swore even a few of the boys shouted “kawaii~” when they first saw you like this. 

 

~~

Your hand was practically engulfed by Bertholdt’s long fingers, as he held your hand when the two of you made your way into the dining hall. You sat down on an empty space beside Mikasa as he went to get food for the both of you. Mikasa pet you gently on the head, scratching your ear as you purred in delight and rubbed yourself against her.

You couldn’t help it. When you became half cat, you gained a lot of feline attributes as well. You started eating almost as much, if not more than Sasha and loved to claw and scratch at things, to the distaste of Corporal Levi. In addition to your ears and tail, you also shrank a few inches and had slightly sharper teeth and nails. Sleeping for at least 12 hours daily, you usually napped the day away.

But the thing that peeved Bertholdt the most, was the fact that you had the tendency to rub yourself against people, much like a cat. Honestly, you found it adorable when he sees you rubbing your head against another guy’s shoulder when they pet you, because he would get jealous and pull you into his arms instead. 

A jealous Bert is an adorable Bert

“Nya~~” You purred when Bertholdt sat back down beside you, stroking your hair gently. 

 

~~

 

After breakfast, Bertholdt kissed your forehead before heading out with the rest of the soldiers. You took your time as you cleared your plates, deciding to take a stroll outside. 

As you were walking by a cluster of trees, something caught your eye. An apple tree, filled with shiny, red apples. 

You made your way to the tree, and nimbly scaled the height of the tree. Settling down on a large branch, you happily plucked the largest apple within your reach and bit into it, moaning in delight at the deliciousness of the juicy fruit.

Enjoying the cool shade the tree provided, you took a nap as you leaned back against the bark. 

 

The sound of someone calling out your name woke you up. Looking down, you saw Bertholdt walk past the tree you were currently lounging on with a worried expression on his face. 

“Looking for me?” You sang out mischievously.

His head snapped up to you, sitting on a tree branch, and his worried expression morphed into one of relief. 

“What are you doing up there?” 

“I was hungrrrry~” Plucking an apple, you tossed it down to him. “Here, have an apple!”

He easily caught the apple and took a bite, savoring the flavor exploding in his mouth. 

“Aren’t you coming down?” He asked, cocking one eyebrow in question.

“Okay, catch me~!” 

Before he could stop you, you launched yourself off the tree. Bertholdt managed to catch you just in time before you fell flat on the ground, but the impact caused the both of you to fall over, with you lying atop of him.

After a second of eye contact, the both of you burst out laughing. 

Bertholdt sat up, so you were straddling him. Even though you were sitting on his lap, he was still taller than you, making you look absolutely tiny compared to him.

“Don’t do that again, [Name]. Y-you could have gotten hurt.” He chastised softly, smoothening out your hair.

“I knew you could catch me Bertholdt~” You said, nuzzling against his palm.

Wrapping his arms around you, he rubbed his nose against yours in an eskimo kiss and murmured, “you’re such an adorable little kitten.”

”My kitten.”


End file.
